wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hermann Weichmann. Ueber Gevaerts: Histoire et Theorie de la musique de l'antiqué.
thumb|Okresy muzyki starożytnej Grecji i Rzymu (w latach). Okres wynika z danych w tekście, nazwa okresu pochodzi od redaktora. Hermann Weichmann. Ueber Gevaerts: Histoire et Theorie de la musique de l'antiqué. '' Berlin 1876. Mitschel und Rötschell. Wierna kopja w miniaturze wielkiego dzieła Gevaerta o starożytnej muzyce i jej oddziaływaniu na ludzkość owoczesną, którego pierwsza część wydaną została. Opracowana w pięknej i przystępnej formie, w małej broszurce zawarta, praca ta wielce jest użyteczną, bo uwagę specjalisty zwróci na znakomite dzieło, nie tylko muzyka, ale każdego badacza starożytności i historiozofa blizko obchodzące, a laika i dyletanta, któryby w niem, nieprzygotowany, przepadł jak w lesie, pouczy o rzeczach w tej mierze głównych, i podniesienie się umysłowe jego do zbadania przedmiotu u źródła uprzystępni. Pole to dla badacza bardzo ciekawe i bogate; że muzyka wobec innych sztuk wzorowo rozwiniętych Greków, wysoko jeżeli nie na równi z innemi stała, nie ma wątpliwości. Upewnia nas o tem nie tylko sposób, w jaki o niej pisali starożytni, jak Arystoteles, Platon, Pliniusze, później Cicere, Horacy i t. d., nie tylko nieoceniony fragment o teorji muzyki Aristoxenesa, z czterech niestety przepadłych ksiąg pozostały, na którym głównie swoje indukcje spekulatywne Gevaert gruntuje, ale i jeden z dwóch u stóp Partenonu leżący teatr Bachusa, który wedle świadectw spółczesnych pisarzy (i wygrzebanych w nim niedawno instrumentów) jedynie na koncerta symfoniczne miał być przeznaczonym. Obok Arystoxenesa, Ptolemeusz jest dla autora powagą i wskazówką. Obaj są twórcami systemów dwóch szkół muzycznych, które przez wieki starożytne się utrzymały: szkoły filozoficzno-spekulatywnej i empirycznej. Oparty na świadectwach powyższych i na późniejszych rzymskiego cesarstwa, jak Alypinus, Boecjusz, Aristides, Porfyrjusz, Gaudentiusz i Bachjusz, na pracach i badaniach wreszcie naszej epoki, takich jak Rudolfa Westfahla, Helmholza, Hauptmanna i t. d., dzieli autor całą historję muzyki starożytnej na dwa wielkie działy: Iszy, produkcyjny, od czasów mitycznych do Aleksandra Wgo, IIgi reprodukcyjny, do upadku cesarstwa zachodnio-rzymskiego. Z tej epoki są wszelkie teorje systemów muzycznych, jaki nas doszły. Dwa wielkie rodzaje muzyki dzieli też na Apollinoski i Dionizoski, t. j. objektywny i subjektywny. Pierwszemu, polegającemu na czysto greckim spokoju, którybyśmy nazwali atmosferą bogów, obce i wstrętne jest wszystko osobiste, namiętne, jakikolwiek cel ziemski na celu mające. Tym, służyły narzędzia o strunach. Niemi oddawali swe myśli ideału starożytnego, spokoju, siły i powagi najbliższe. Drugi Dionizoski, wprost przeciwny z pierwszym, był nacechowaniem indywidualizmu, namiętności, walki, szalonej radości, czy bezbrzeżnej boleści. Od barbarzyńców pochodzący, za taki był uważany w epoce klasyczno-helleńskiej, i pierwszemu podporządkowany (w naszem społeczeństwie panuje obecnie wszechwładnie). Perjody główniejsze muzyki dzieli potem na 1) to jest mytyczny (750-665 przed Chr.). 2) 665-510 przed Chr., to jest we 20 lat po messeńskiej wojnie do upadku tyranów ateńskich, w niej tworzą się szkoły i typ muzykalny dojrzewa. 3) Z pod wpływu Sparty, w której dotąd przeważnie uprawiano muzykę Więc nie musiała być ta Sparta tak dziką i szorstką, jak ją malują. Patrz o tem dzieło za wcześnie zmarłego p. Beulé p. t. Le Peloponèse. przechodzi ona (510-450 przed Chr.) do Aten, w których główne odtąd ognisko sztuk i umiejętności. Epoka to wielka, takiego polotu myśli ludzkiej i twórczości ducha, że dzieje całej zbiorowej ludzkości nie znają podobnej. Czas to tragedji i komedji greckiej, liryki Pindara i wszelkich rodzajów sztuki. W 4. epoce (450-338 przed Chr.) upadek jej się poczyna. Prostota pierwotna, główny warunek (Doryk) piękności znika powoli, prosta jej linja harmonijna ustępuje miejsca ozdobom i fioryturom, które ją niweczą. Chór w tragedji upada. Już u Sofoklesa występują solowe głosy, a Euripides dla miłości efektu pogrąża się w mnóstwie arji, duetów i brawurowych śpiewów, które chór zabijają, i jak dziś u nas są chwastami pierwotnej, prostej piękności. 5) Epoka po bitwie pod Cheroneą i całe czasy macedońskie. Smutne czasy dla muzyki. Rozdzielona od słowa, zamiera powoli. Napróżno tworzy się reakcja przeciw temu. Akademie aleksandryjskie, ateńskie i tarentskie usiłują wskrzesić daremnie tradycje złotej epoki; powstają rozprawy muzyczne, „estetyka”, a nie muzyka. Z tej epoki jest pismo ważne Aristoxenesa, który nad tem ubolewa, sławiąc czasy Eschyla i Pindara. 6ta epoka, to czasy rzymskiej respubliki 50 lat przed, a 180 po Chr.). Sztuka i wiedza grecka, zrabowane i przesadzone już na ląd italski. I ich muzyka jak wszystko w czem ich małpowano, od Nerona do M. Aureljusza, mocno uprawiana. Akademje muzyczne. Ptolomeusz wiek ten i szereg autorów o muzyce piszących zamyka. 7ma epoka jest dogorywaniem (180-500 po Chr.) i przejściem w czasy nowe. Oryginalnem jest spostrzeżenie autora, że chrześcijaństwo nie tylko nie zabiło muzyki starożytnej, ale owszem, że pierwotna organizacja kościoła katolickiego, przejąwszy ją, uratowała wiele od upadku. Następnie pedagogika muzyki starożytnej, zbyt rozległa, by ją streścić, i do niej odsyłamy. Wreszcie harmonja o kompozycja starożytna o tonach, interwałach, systemach i t. d. w porównaniu z naszemi. Tradycja dawna daje też autorowi pewność, że śpiewy helleńskie przeszły na rasy keltyckie i germańskie. Odważna hipoteza. Ona jest mu n. p. wskazówką, że stare ossianiczne śpiewy szkockie i t. d., mają swe źródło, jak wszystko co piękne i wielkie, w Helladzie! Dalej rzecz o dialektach muzycznych, znajomych naszej epoce. Typ starożytnego systemu tonów byłby taki: Ethos t. j. charakter tonu jest jego najważniejszą cechą (lidyjski, dorycki, frygijski, mixolidyjski i t. d.). Z modulacją tonu, według Aristotelesa, moduluje się usposobienie słuchacza. Idzie ono zawsze za Ethos autora i śpiewaka… Najciekawszą jednak część dzieła tworzą obok teoretycznych Platona i Arystotelesa, przytoczone praktyczne przykłady w nutach naszych, melodji starożytnych, za niemi śpiewów liturgicznych, chorałów najodleglejszych epok, pieśni szkockich, irlandzkich, norwegskich (czemu nie słowiańskich?!), w których autor to Ethos greckie uzasadnia i dowodzi, ze duch każdego narodu i jego typ najmocniej ujętym jest przez jego muzykę narodową. Następnie wywodzi autor melodji tych z starohelleńskiemi podobieństwo, więc i pochodzenie, co nam się wydaje wątpliwem. Polyfonia była śpiewowi dawnych obcą, towarzyszyła mu czasem w sposób mało rozwinięty. Homofonia zaś dała nam po nich w dziedzictwie to, co dotąd mamy, pieśń czystą, pierwotną, kantilenę. Że takową można do najwyższych potęg polifonicznych rozwinąć, dowodzi autor A-mol kwartetem Bethowena, którego sławne Adagio w formie lidyjskiego dialektu z prostotę stworzone, rozgałęzia się w wszechstronność wiadomej formy polifonicznej, w którą przechodzi z homofonji. Zgodnie z Curtisem przychodzi wreszcie do pewnika, że to co najprzedniejsze w naszej sztuce (Renaissance?), jest dzieckiem zespolenia ducha starożytności z nowoczesnym. Następnie, wielka teorja użycia muzyki, według dawnym rozwinięta szeroko, może i rozwlekle. Na końcu tak streszcza rzecz o formie tonów: Tony greckie wyrażano dwojako: albo alfabetycznie, albo w liczbach, tak samo jak u chińczyków, Arabów, i starej Georgjańskiej notacji; albo oznaczano ruch głosu w sposób naśladujący Neumy dawnych Żydów, Abisyńczyków i Ormjan. Pierwszy system fonetyczny lepszy się zdaje i lepiej do formy starej się nadający, drugi djastematyczny dla instrumentów stosowniejszy. Grecy układali nuty jak my w formie interwalów i gam (diapzaon). Znaki ich wokalne przytem różniły się od instrumentalnych, i wspólnie obejmowały trzy oktawy i jeden ton, razem 27 nut różnych charakterów (σημεια), oznacza je Gevaert najdokładniej. Są to stojące, leżące, przewrócone litery, cyfry, pauzy, rytmy, łączniki, ictus, i t. d. Dziś stało się to, dzięki pracy badaczy, dla nas zupełnie czytelnem. Za wzór przytacza trzy hymny wokalne z czasów Hadrjana i kilka ćwiczeń na instrumenta anonima, oba zaś systemy razem złączone i użyte daje nam w towarzyszeniu starem muzyki z formą poezji Pindarycznej. Wreszcie wspomina z zapałem o zasłużonej gorliwości Russa co do jego niepoczczonych badań w tym kierunku, a tetralogia Wagnerowska zdaje mu się świadectwem, przez nowe wywyższenie słowa nad tonem, żeśmy wrócili do muzyki starożytnej. Byłoby to świadectwem ubóstwa epoki nie postępu mniemanego, ale tylko nawrotów ku przeszłości zdolnej; a naśladowanie ultra-konsekwentne Wagnera zawiodło by do potwornych wyników, bo jego znaczenie w historii muzyki jest reformatorskie. Zdaje nam się, że nie utworzy szkoły jednej, ale więcej jak to, zreformuje wszystkie szkoły. Książka ta jak widzimy ze wszech miar ważna i nowa, godnąby była przekładu w kraju, gdzie A. Bielowski własnym nakładem wydał dwa tomy Monumentów Poloniae, a gdzie nakładcy tylko na cmentarzach ryją za truflami złotemi, w czem ich tłumaczy w części obojętność publiczności. W.T. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Recenzje